<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick Day by lex_and_hex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693677">Sick Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_and_hex/pseuds/lex_and_hex'>lex_and_hex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_and_hex/pseuds/lex_and_hex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoshi woke up feeling like crap. Her head throbbed and her stomach ached. She could barely roll over to see Rangi sitting up reading a letter. Kyoshi's stomach churned as she tried to sit up (eventually giving up and lying back down).</p><p>"Rangi," she managed to get out. "I think I'm gonna throw up."</p><p>or</p><p>Kyoshi is sick and Rangi is worried</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first fic I'm ever posting on here, so go easy I guess. I don't proofread because I'm lazy. There's like a hundred words of a but if angst (plus an extra sentence with undertones of agnst somewhere else</p><p>I don't know what else to put here other than enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyoshi woke up feeling like crap. Her head throbbed and her stomach ached. She could barely roll over to see Rangi sitting up reading a letter. Kyoshi's stomach churned as she tried to sit up (eventually giving up and lying back down).</p><p>"Rangi," she managed to get out. "I think I'm gonna throw up."</p><p>•••</p><p>Rangi held Kyoshi's hair away from her face as she emptied last night's dinner into a bucket Rangi had just managed to find before Kyoshi spilled her guts all over their sheets. She rubbed her wife's back in an attempt to soothe her, which worked mediocrly.</p><p>"I think it's all out," Kyoshi whispered. Rangi handed her a cup of water to rinse her mouth out with.</p><p>"I'll get you some tea and bread. You go lie down in bed." Rangi was reluctant to leave Kyoshi alone when she looked so awful, but someone had to get her tea, and Rangi knew how to make it just the way Kyoshi liked.</p><p>Rangi made her way back up the stairs with tray in hand. The hallway was dark -- neither of them had had the time to light the sconces on the wall and no one else has been in their quarters since the day before -- so Rangi almost tripped over the large mass blocking the way.</p><p>"Kyoshi?" She exclaimed. She set the tray down, careful not to spill hot tea on the already unconscious Avatar. "Kyoshi are you alright."</p><p>Rangi managed to turn Kyoshi over and shook her awake. "Is something wrong?" She knew she sounded frantic, but sickness always Rangi nervous ever since her mother's poisoning.</p><p>"My legs are mud and my brain is sand," Kyoshi murmured. "I collapsed." She giggled softly. "You got me tea!"</p><p>Rangi pressed her had to Kyoshi's forehead. She was burning up. Rangi sighed. "I need to get you a healer," She said.</p><p>"Why? Are you okay? I can help." Kyoshi tried to sit up, but Rangi caught her before she could fall.</p><p>"No. I'm fine. You have a fever. Here." Rangi pulled Kyoshi up and walked her back to their bedroom. Kyoshi collapsed on their bed and curled up in a ball. Kyoshi's eyes began to close as Rangi tucked blankets around her. "Stay here." She kissed Kyoshi's temple and walked out to get a healer.</p><p>•••</p><p>Kyoshi awoke to a worried Rangi sitting on the foot of the bed. "Rangi?" Her voice was hoarse like she had been sleeping all day. She may have, considering the sun filtering through the thin paper over the windows was more orange than anything else.</p><p>"You're up," Rangi replied. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Like shit."</p><p>"Shittier than this morning?"</p><p>"A little less. Was I out all day."</p><p>"You woke up a few times to eat and/or puke, but other than that yeah."</p><p>"Oh." Kyoshi turned to her side. "I never like being sick," She said after a few moments of silence.</p><p>"I don't think many people enjoy being sick."</p><p>"It reminds me of being sick on the street." Her voice was soft. She was very open about her feelings in front of Rangi, but they never really talked about Kyoshi's life before Kelsang found her.</p><p>"Oh! Oh. Kyoshi, I'm sorry. I forgot..."</p><p>"No. It's fine. It's in the past so what can anyone do." She chucked the sort of way you do when something isn't really funny but you don't want to make a big deal out of it.</p><p>"Come down for dinner if you can," Rangi said before leaving the room.</p><p>•••</p><p>Rangi laid down next to Kyoshi, who was feeling better after eating, and staired up at the celling.</p><p>"Thank you," Kyoshi said. Rangi looked at her confused.</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"For loving me and protecting me. I don't know what I would do without you."</p><p>"No need to get sappy, Avatar. Now's the time to sleep."</p><p>"I'll try my best."</p><p>Rangi pulled Kyoshi's hand onto her stomach and traced the scars as Kyoshi fell asleep.</p><p>The healed burns were strange. Some parts were overly smooth while other were rough as tree bark. There were areas where there was too much skin so it wrinkled up on itself, and others where there was such little skin that it looked pulled uncomfortably tight.</p><p>But one area was most interesting to Rangi. The inside of the middle knuckle of Kyoshi's left pointer finger had healed in such a way that her finger could no longer fully open. Her finger was permanently bent at a slight angle. It made her hand oddly asymmetrical. The skin there was smooth and tight, and it almost creeped Rangi out.</p><p>Though like all of Kyoshi's scars, freckles, and little imperfections, Rangi loved it. It made her Kyoshi who she was, and her Kyoshi was perfect. Even on sick days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hoped you enjoyed this. Feedback would be nice I might start writing some more fics, so if anyone has requests I might take them. My tumblr is laurtherainbowwielder. ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>